


¿Héroe rosado?

by RAVOT_RAVOT



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVOT_RAVOT/pseuds/RAVOT_RAVOT
Summary: Sakura tiene la mision de curar a All Might, para lograr esto debera asistir a la preparatoria y convertirse en heroe
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

-DIALOGOS-  
“PENSAMIENTOS”  
_____

CAPITULO 1

¿Héroes?- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa  
Su mentora frente a ella asintió -¿Has pensado que harás ahora que todo termino?- pregunto mientras su barbilla se posaba en sus manos  
Sakura sabia a lo que se refería, Naruto comenzaría con su entrenamiento para convertirse en jounin y en un futuro Hokage. Sasuke tampoco estaba, después de la guerra había decidido viajar por el mundo ninja y aunque ella se lo pidió no la llevo con el “rechazada una vez mas” pensó con dolor.  
Tsunade la observo por un par de segundos, sabia lo que su pupila estaba pensando –Sabes que podría poner a tu cargo la dirección del hospital- sentencio mientras su silla giraba en dirección a su amada aldea –en la guerra demostraste el increíble nin-medico que eres- sus ojos vagaron de regreso a la escuálida chica -me has sobrepasado admitió orgullosa- 

-Tsunade-shisou- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Es verdad que había mejorado, pero considerar ser mejor que maestra le parecía absurdo aun estaba muy por debajo de ella

-pero…- llamo captando nuevamente la atención de su alumna -¿eso seria suficiente para ti Sakura?-cuestiono- ¿no te gustaría algo mas?

-Yo...-tartamudeo – aun… no me siento preparada- admitió mientras sus ojos vagaban al piso -me gustaría aprender mas-

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha, era justo lo que esperaba oír de su querida alumna –En ese caso, Haruno Sakura, tendrás una misión y será la mas importante de tu vida- menciono mientras su rostro se mostraba completamente serio 

La pelirosa trago débilmente pocas veces había logrado ver así a su maestra

Veras Sakura un amigo muy querido mio fue herido hace algún tiempo, perdió varios de sus órganos internos, su tiempo de vida se a acortado por esto, y además.. sus poderes se han limitado

-¿poderes?- pregunto 

-El lugar al que iras es diferente Sakura, no hay shinobis 

-No hay shinobis?...  
La rubia negó en silencio –las personas de esa región tienen poderes, pero ellos no manejan chakra, ellos llaman a su poder don  
-¿don? -  
Es su poder, pero todo lo que hacen gira en torno a el, un ejemplo algunos tienen super fuerza, algunos pueden escupir fuego, ese tipo de cosas. La persona de la que te hablo tiene el one for all, es súper fuerza, y otras cosas, ya estándolo con el lo veras, el entrara como maestro a la UA y tu asistirás a esa universidad

-¿Universidad?

-Es una escuela Sakura- -la UA es la mejor escuela para aspirantes a héroes, ya e arreglado todo una vieja conocida mía te recomendara como aspirante, tendrás que hacer el examen practico, además que tendrás que mostrar tus habilidades, tu don se registrara como chakra, un fuerza que te permitirá desenvolverte en diferentes habilidades, así quedara en el registro, tendrás que esforzarte Sakura, no creo que tengas problemas con lo practica, pero además de eso habrá pruebas teóricas, estos chichos llevan estudiando eso todo su vida, para ti será algo nuevo, tendrás que estudiar, entrenar y al mismo tiempo encontrar una solución para el problema de salud de mi amigo- secundo Tsunade, la cara de su alumna estaba en desconcierto total

-Ya veo…-susurro, lo la quinta le acababa de decir parecía irreal. Una extraña sensación de hormigueo se albergo en sus manos, estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa

-Hay algo mas que debes de saber Sakura- llamo captando la atención de su pequeño estudiante que parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos -el tiempo para esta misión- 

La pelirosa trago grueso mientras un silencio se apodoró de la habitación

-es indefino- admitió

“¿indefinido?”  
Es una misión compleja Sakura, no puedo asegurarte que la completaras pronto- miro a su estudiante, no había hablado mucho, suspiro derrotada –si no quieres puedo dársela a…-  
-lo hare Tsunade-sama- la rubia pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de su alumno, tan característico del equipo 7, sonrió complacida  
-Mañana partirás- -serán 4 meses de viaje -  
La pelirosa asintió “4 meses”, mañana te espero a las 8 am en punto, te daré algunos documentos y cosas que necesitaras, puedes irte-  
Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la oficina  
“el tiempo de la misión es indefinido” recordó, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, suspiro “¿en que me e metido?”  
-¡FRENTE!- ese grito termino de sacarla de sus pensamientos, su amiga-rival se acercaba corriendo a ella  
-cerdo- saludo alegre la pelirosa  
-¿Qué hacías con la hokage?-interrogo la rubia- ¿iras de misión?  
La pelirosa asintió  
\- Que raro, después de la guerra no ha habido muchas misiones – razono la rubia -¿Qué clase de misión es? ¿te iras por mucho tiempo? ¿Cuándo te iras?- siguió con el cuestionario  
Sakura se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente –mañana… bueno… veras…-  
-ahora no tengo tiempo frente , voy retrasada, veámonos mas tarde, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las 8 en el nuevo bar? E escuchado que venden un sushi delicioso- menciono antes de comenzar alejarse ¡Le diré a los chicos!- grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que la de pelo rosado la escuchara

Sakura suspiro una vez mas, no le dio tiempo de rechazarla “bueno aunque el plan no suena mal”, tendría la oportunidad de estar con todos sus amigos, después de todo no sabia cundo los volvería a ver  
Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento, observo el cielo, el sol pronto se ocultaría, apenas tendría el suficiente tiempo de guardar su equipaje y de prepararse para esta noche  
Observo su reflejo una vez, había optado por usar un pequeño short ceñido a la cintura que le llegaba a medio muslo acompañado de sus tan habituales botas ninjas, una blusa holgada de color rojo junto con una chaqueta negra, su cabello que había dejado a crecer hasta media espalda decidió dejarlo suelto creando pequeñas ondas en el, el maquillaje jamás había sido su fuerte pero decidió usar un poco de rímel junto con un labial rojo cereza, complacido con su aspecto tomo su bolso y salió de su apartamento  
“extrañare esto” pensó mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de konoha  
El lugar estaba lleno, la luz era tenue y no lograba ver a sus amigos  
-¡Frente aquí!- llamo su amiga rubia  
-Sakura-chan- llamo el rubio mientras la abrazaba llorando falsamente –¿porque no me dijiste que te irías?-  
Sakura rodo los ojos en dirección a Ino  
La rubia rio mientras se acercaba a Naruto y lo quitaba de los hombros de Sakura  
-Vamos Naruto, disfrutemos esta noche-el rubio resignado tomo su lugar  
Sakura saludo a todos, los novatos al igual que el equipo Gai se encontraban ahí. Después de un par de horas todos se encontraban en risas y mucho alcohol, sakura sonrió nostálgica “de verdad los extrañare”  
-El bar ya cerrara jóvenes- informo el mismo dueño de este, eran las 4am  
-Yo te acompaño a casa Sakura-chan- llamo su mejor amigo, afortunadamente ni el ni ella habían acabado borrachos a diferencia de sus otros amigos  
-¡Cuidate frento! Grito una rubia borracha mientras era llevaba a rastras por Shikamaru  
La pelirosa sonrió, aunque un deje de tristeza se asomo en ella, algo que Naruto noto  
-No tienes que irte si no quieres- hablo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había formada entre ellos –seguro Bachan lo entenderá- menciono mientras su brazos se abrazaban detrás de su cabeza  
La pelirosa negó -quiero irme Naruto, siento que lo necesito-  
-Aun no me has dicho a donde iras- menciono el rubio dolido  
-Lejos naruto, Lady Tsunade me a dicho que son 4 meses de viaje- admitió –creo que no nos veremos por mucho tiempo- menciono mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla  
-Sakura-chan…-  
-Tendrás que entrenar mucho Naruto y tendrás que dejar de ser tan baka, no estaré para regañarte-  
El rubio no resistió mas y la abrazo, mientras su amiga rompía en llanto – pero es algo que necesito- siguió la pelirosa hablando 

\- Entiendo Sakura-chan – hablo con tristeza el rubio, el equipo 7 nuevamente se estaba desmoronando frente a el y esta vez no podía hacer nada  
Sakura se separo lo suficiente del abrazo de naruto para posar sus ojos verdes en los azules de su mejor amigo 

-Lo que sea que estas buscando estoy seguro que lo encontraras, después de todo eres sakura- chan- sonrió, con esas sonrisas características de Naruto

La pelirosa asintió feliz

-Por cierto- llamo feliz el rubio –te e traído esto- menciono mientras sacaba de su bolsa una pequeña cadena

La pelirosa lo observo, era una delgada cadena con un dije de corazón, en la parte trasera tenia una inscripción “siempre estaré apoyándote” N –es precioso Naruto- admitió  
El rubio sonrió  
-un corazón ¿eh?-  
-e… era la única figura que había- tartamudeo mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, el aun gustaba de Sakura, pero sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga por Sasuke, el jamás interferiría en eso, ese collar era una forma de sellar su amor imposible por ella  
-gracias Naruto, por todo- sonrió mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente, la noche había sido estupenda y había logrado despedirse de su mejor amigo  
Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, la alarma pronto sonaría, la luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas, suspiro, su ultima noche en casa y no había logrado dormir, tendría que arreglarse había decidido usar su tan habitual ropa ninja. Prepararía su desayuno y terminaría de empacar lo ultimo que quedaba. Después de desayunar huevos fritos con un poco de te, observo por ultima vez su apartamento, todo había sido empacado en pergaminos, estaba completamente vacío, como si nadie nunca hubiera vivido ahí

Eran las 8:00 am y ella ya se encontraba junto a su mentora acompañada de Shizune  
La rubio sonrió – me alegra saber que no te arrepentiste-  
-Jamás lo haría lady Tsunade-  
-Bien Sakura, toma asiento te explicare como llegar- menciono mientras apoyaba en su escritorio un mapa gigante  
Después de media hora explicando, el mapa se encontraba rayado, trazando la ruta que debería tomar Sakura – toma estos documentos, serán importantes para tu registro en la academia- esto también- menciono mientras sacaba dos sobres en uno decía All Might mientras que en otro decía Recovery girl, son cartas, cuando llegues sabrás quienes son y deberás de entregarlas. –esto lo necesitaras- saco unos pequeños sobres con dinero, el dinero cambia según la región en cada sobre viene el nombre de la región en que se ocupa, y también esto- indico mientras sacaba una bolsa de gran tamaño llena de oro entrégasela a All might, el lo cambiara y te dará el efectivo, es dinero suficiente para que vivas 4 años cómodamente-  
“¿4 años?” “¿de verdad la misión tomaría tanto tiempo?” se pregunto con tristeza, algo que su maestra noto  
-esperemos que no sea necesario- finalizo su maestra –tendrás que invocar a Katsuyu cada final de mes a las 5 de la tarde en punto, ella será nuestro medio de comunicación – -eso es todo Sakura- sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su alumna –estoy segura de que lo lograras- menciono mientras tomaba a su pequeña alumna en sus brazos –esfuérzate y hazme sentir orgullosa-

-Lady tsunade…- menciono con sorpresa, después de todo su mentora jamás había demostrado pruebas de afecto –Le juro que lo hare- dijo con determinación, mientras rompía el abrazo  
La rubia sintió las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos avellana – vete mocosa- termino por decir antes de que su alumna se retirara  
-Suerte Sakura!- grito Shizune mientras las despedía con una mano  
La quinta observo por la ventana como Sakura se alejaba, lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron sus ojos “se que podrás con esto y mas Sakura, después de todo eres mi pupila”


	2. CAPITULO 2

-DIALOGOS-  
“PENSAMIENTOS”  
___

CAPITULO 2

-Pasajeros en los próximos minutos aterrizaremos en Tokyo, por favor manténganse en sus asientos y abróchense sus cinturones- menciono por el altavoz la azafata que mas que tener un aspecto humanezco parecía una gacela

-Al fin- suspiro la peli rosada, mientras veía como grandes construcciones comenzaban a visualizarse. Tsunade no bromeaba con que el viaje era largo habían pasado cerca de 3 meses y tres semanas desde que había partido en esta misión, pronto aterrizaría en Tokyo y después de eso solo tendría que tomar el tren bala a Musutafu.   
Sus musculos se sentían débiles. Estuvo un mes por el país del fuego, hasta que llego a zona costera, después de eso todo su camino fue en barco, bufo molesta, no había podido entrenar desde entonces y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir repercusiones, hace una semana que había llegado a este continente, desde ahí solo había tenido que viajar en trenes y aviones “por suerte” pensó. Todo era nuevo y todo pareció algo sacado de sus sueños mas locos, la gente y sus hábitos eran tan diferentes, tuvo que cambiar su vestimenta, todo mundo pensaba que estaba haciendo cosplay de algún súper héroe algo que comenzó a incomodarla

Suspiro nuevamente, el país del fuego parecía tan aislado a este lugar “¿algunos de ellos sabían Madara o Kaguya?” Se pregunto “¿Si el Tsukuyomi hubiera funcionado los habría afectado a ellos?, miles de preguntas surgieron, preguntas que sabia que lamentablemente jamás serian respondidas

-El avión ya a aterrizado, por favor no olviden recoger sus pertenencias y salir en orden- escucho nuevamente a la azafata hablar a través del alta voz

Sakura camino por las calles concurridas de Tokyo “asombroso” pensó, tendría que dirigirse a la estación del tren en ese lugar la debería estar esperadola All Might, afortunadamente hace unos días pudo comunicarse con Lady Tsunade, y le indico que este día llegaría, desde que había pisado el continente sabia que el héroe al que ella tendría que salvar era el símbolo de la paz, el héroe mas importante del momento y tal vez de la epoca.

Mordió su labio nerviosa, ella tendría que salvarlo, pero de verdad ¿podría?, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, había leído notas de Tsunade, y no eran claras, simples anotaciones, si su maestra no encontró una solución ella ¿podría? Era increíble como el destino de alguien tan importante estaba en sus manos.

Después de 45 minutos de trayecto por fin había llegado, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos a sudar, hoy seria el principio de todo, “¿All Might seria tan imponente?”, tomo su mochila y salió del tren. Comenzó a caminar y mirar a todos lados buscando al musculoso rubio, ¿me abra dejado plantada?, un cartel con su nombre llamo su atención, un hombre esquelético rubio con ojos azules lo sostenía

Ese era “All might?” se pregunto mientras caminaba en su dirección, “no me digas… su herida había lo había perjudicado tanto?”

-¿All might?-pregunto mientras se ponía frente a el 

-¿Sakura Haruno?- pregunto el rubio mientras veía a la pequeña alumna de su vieja amiga -Tsunade dijo que tenias una combinación de cabello y ojos peculiar- - ya veo que no mentía-

La peli rosa rasco su mejilla mientras reía nerviosa -Hai, ¿nos vamos?-

-OH… si- menciono el rubio mientras ambos salían de la estación en dirección hacia su auto 

-Tu aspecto..-menciono curiosa la peli rosa – no luces como el hombre de televisión es ¿Por la herida?- 

El rubio asintió

-Lo mejor será comenzarte a examinar- corto la peli rosa –no tenemos tiempo que perder-

-Tranquila joven, ya habrá tiempo- “Igual de impaciente que su maestra” –antes quiero que conozcas a mi sucesor… el igual que tu, es un aspirante a la UA-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida “¿un sucesor?” “¿tan pronto?”, se pregunto mientras observaba al hombre a su lado 

Después de un par de minutos All might cansado de la vista de la chica decidió romper el silencio  
-Se lo que estas pensando Haruno… mi herida me ha venido rebasando estos últimos años. Si Tsunade te envió debes de ser fuerte, algo admirable para tu corta edad, pero no espero milagros, siempre es bueno tener un segundo plan, ¿no crees?- pregunto mientras aparcaba el carro –llegamos- termino por decir antes de que la joven pudiera contestar  
-¡Joven Izuku!- llamo all might  
Un joven de cabellos verdes dejo de jalar un pesado mueble de metal mientras corría hacia ellos   
-¡All Might!- saludo feliz el joven reparando en la pequeña chica de cabello rosado   
-Ella es Sakura Haruno- hablo all might – ella también entrara a la U.A-  
-¡ASOMBROSO!- -me alegra tener un amigo antes de entrar- menciono el joven peliverde mientras sonreía   
“se parece a Naruto”, pensó la joven antes de sonreír a su nuevo amigo –Me alegra también- respondió con sinceridad -¿Cuál es tu don?- pregunto curiosa, mientras observaba el mueble que anteriormente había estado intentado mover

El joven bajo la mirada –Y..yo…-  
El joven Midoriya no tiene un don- corto el rubio  
-¿No tiene un don..?- pregunta sorprendida la peli rosa, por lo que ella sabia, no tener un don era muy raro en este tiempo  
-Aun no…- admitió el rubio -el heredara mi don- agrego   
-¿El One for all?- Pregunto con asombro -¿se puede heredar?   
-ella sabe del one for all?- pregunto el joven con sorpresa  
El rubio asintió a ambas respuestas  
-Joven Midoriya, la joven Sakura será mi doctora-  
El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido – eso es… ¡Grandioso!- -Sakura-san tienes un don curativo?  
La peli rosa asintió  
-¡Increible!- Midoriya lo miro con admiración, ese don era increíble para un héroe   
-es verdad- razono All might mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla –el rombo en tu frente- señalo - posees la misma habilidad curativa que Tsunade- razono, mientras recordaba a Tsunade -¿también posees lo demás?- pregunto recordando la super fuerza de su amiga y como varias veces había sido victima de esta, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo  
La peli rosa rasco su mejilla nerviosa –etto…- es verdad que el primero había dicho que su fuerza era superior a la de Tsunade y ella no necesitaba parecer mas joven, todo su poder se distribuía en atacar y curar –se podría decir que si…- admitió nerviosa

-Me gustaría ver en que nivel estas Sakura- admitió All might mientras tomaba su forma musculosa - tengamos un combate mano a mano- exigió mientras miraba a la pequeña niña

“intimidación” abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras observaba al hombre que tenia frente a ella, su apariencia era todo lo contrario de la que tenia hace unos segundos, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo a pesar “como si una tremenda fuerza espiritual me estuviera matando”

¿Qué dices joven rosada?-cuestiono una vez mas mientras se inclinaba hacia ella

La peli rosa trago grueso –l..lo hare- admitió en apenas un susurro

All Might sonrió complacido, la pequeña chica frente a el temblaba “y aun así peleara”, -no te preocupes pequeña joven- - no iré con toda mi fuerza- aclaro el héroe intentando tranquilizarla –cuando quieras comenzar ataca- menciono antes de ponerse en posición de combate 

En cuanto dijo eso, un fuerte golpe lo impacto de lleno haciéndolo volar hacia el océano

Midoriya se cubrió el rostro por la fuerte ventisca que había provocado el impacto. “esa chica es.. asombrosa” pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión. Miro a la chica frente a el, no había soltado ni una gota de sudor  
“Es mas fuerte que Tsunade” reflexiono el rubio mientras se hundía en el océano

La peli rosa se dirigió hacia el océano “no dejaría que el la subestimara” comenzó a correr sobre el, sus manos comenzaron a hacer unas signos –Suito ja no kuchi- grito mientras una serpiente de gran tamaño emergía del agua.

All might termino atravesándola rompiéndola a la mitad, y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a ella 

“que rápido” pensó 

-increíble Sakura- admitió -tu fuerza es incuso mayor que la de Tsuna- sonrió orgulloso “ has criado una gran sucesora Tsuna” –pero es momento de terminar- alzo su puño mientras brincaba para un fuerte puñetazo  
La haruno sintió como el aire a su alrededor se volvía mas denso, apenas si había logrado poner sus brazos en posición de defensa. Concentro la mayoría de su chakra en sus pies, intentando que no terminara por hundirse dentro del océano “Que increíble fuerza”, no resistiría mas 

All Might sonrió - Muy pocos han aguantado el 5% de mi poder- -en verdad has entrenado muy duro-  
Sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron “¿5%?”  
-pero ya no aguantare mas- menciono el rubio mientras su fuerza comenzaba a ceder y humo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, mostrando su figura anterior mientras sangre salía de su boca

La peli rosa no lo dudo y lo tomo en brazos en dirección a la playa  
-¡Eso fue asombroso!- espeto Midoriya mientras se acercaba a ellos   
La ojiverde lo ignoro mientras comenzaba a centrar chakra en su mano derecha -¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras comenzaba a sanar al rubio   
El asintió, mientras sentía como el chakra de la joven penetraba su piel acompañándolo de una sensación de paz  
Después de un par de segundos decidió sentarse, -esta bien- hablo mientras quitaba suavemente la mano de la joven de su pecho -lo que acabas de ver es producto de mi herida- menciono llamando la atención de la joven. Deslizo un par de dedos bajo su blanca camisa, exponiendo su herida en el proceso

La peli rosa paso su mano aun con chakra sobre ella, la herida había cicatrizado de una forma extraña, y no solo eso, había una sustancia pesada en su cuerpo, algo que lo estaba envenenando lentamente 

-Insisto en que deberíamos examinarte lo antes posible-   
-Aun quedan dos semanas para el examen de admisión, por suerte llegaste anticipada- suspiro –mañana empezaremos… antes deberás conocer a Recovery girl

-¿recovery… girl?- La pelirosa puso su dedo en su labio inferior -¡CIERTO!- menciono antes de correr en busca de su mochila   
-Aquí esta!- grito después de un par de segundos con un pergamino en manos –Lady Tsunade me dio algo que les debía entregar- un puff se escuchó acompañado de una cortina de humo

Un par de segundos después el humo termino dispersándose mostrando dos sobres, en uno decía ALL MIGHT mientras que en el otro decía RECOVERY GIRL. La peli rosa termino por entregarle ambos 

-¡INCREIBLE!- hablo de nuevo Midoriya – ¿con tu don de también puedes guardar cosas?-  
\- tengo que hacer unas cosas- corto All might – Joven Midoriya, porque no le enseñas un poco la ciudad a Sakura?, yo los alcanzara mas tarde, aun tenemos que resolver donde te quedaras   
Izuku asintió mientras ambos veían a All might retirarse   
-¡ERES INCREIBLE SAKURA!- -tengo miles de preguntas que realizarte- admitió mientras sacaba su pequeño cuaderno, listo para apuntar todo lo que la rosada pudiera decir   
-Etto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo antes? – pregunto mientras su estomago rujía en busca de alimento, en todo el día solo había engullido un emparedado que le entregaron en el avión   
Izuku asintió –podemos ir una fuente de sodas, esta cerca-  
La peli rosa asintió emocionada mientras ambos emprendían camino  
Después de un par de minutos ambos se encontraban engullendo su comida mientras sakura jugaba con el banquillo giratorio  
\- Nee midoriya ¿Conoces desde hace mucho tiempo a All Might? – cuestiono la joven mientras llevaba su pajilla a sus labios  
\- Podría decirse que si, desde que era pequeño se convirtió en mi ejemplo a seguir- admitió con entusiasmo –quiero ser el mejor héroe como lo es el- espeto mientas una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en su rostro –quiero salvar a la gente con una sonrisa-

-Eso suena como un gran propósito-   
-¿Qué hay de ti Sakura porque quieres entrar a la UA?-  
La peli rosa se quedo pensativa por un par de segundos -Supongo que como eres tan a llegado all might esta bien contarte - - se me a asignado la misión de tratar con su enfermedad..  
-¿misión? ¿eres un héroe profesional?-   
La peli rosa negó, -no soy un héroe Izuku- –Soy un shinobi…- admitió mientras comenzaba a redactarle quien era ella, que hacia en ese lugar y porque debía entrar a la UA  
-¿Tsukiyomi infinito?...- cuestiono pensativo el joven - ahora que lo mencionas, hubo una noche extraña hace algunos meses… la luna se puso roja y no se trataba de un eclipse, fue noticia nacional por algún tiempo, lo recuerdo bien porque fue la mejor noche de mi vida- - recuerdo que ese día soñé que me convertía en el héroe numero 1 y que All Might era mi compañero-   
La peli rosa reflexiono “así que si los hubiera afectado” pensó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de una infinita tristeza, algo que el peli verde noto   
-tu don…- -¿en que consiste?- hablo nuevamente Izuku tratando de cambiar el tema mientras sacaba su cuaderno listo para hacer anotaciones  
-De donde yo vengo no hay dones Izuku… hay algo que se llama chakra, este es la fuente de poder de los shinobis- -el mío lo aplico para mi súper fuerza, mi estilo de combate no es a distancia, es cuerpo a cuerpo y además cuento con mi ninjutsu medico-  
-¿Y el dragón de agua gigante que creaste?-  
-Controlo la naturaleza de agua y tierra, eso me permite crear jutsus con base a eso-  
-¡increible!- -tal vez… podrias enseñarme un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e visto muchos videos de artes marciales pero jamás los e puesto en practica- admitió mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas   
¡me encantaría!- admitió mientras ambos pagaban la cuenta y salían del lugar   
.  
.  
¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UN HEROE!- grito una mujer desesperada mientras salía de su local al mismo tiempo que una camioneta blanca arrancaba a toda velocidad  
Ambo se acercaron tratando de calmar a la mujer que apenas sintió los brazos del muchacho deslizarse por sus hombros se desplomo en llanto –me han robado.. mi hijo esta muy enfermo en el hospital.. cada centavo cuenta para el-  
Sakura observo como el vehículo se perdía al doblar en una esquina, todos observaban y nadie hacia nada por detenerlos “¿Qué no se supone que todos tenían algún poder?” apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos “si no voy.. nadie los atrapara” pensó con enojo   
-Izuku… cuida a la señora- espeto antes brincar a un tejado para comenzar a seguir a los ladrones   
-sakura ¡espera!- grito dispuesto a seguirla, pero la mujer que sostenía se aferro mas a el   
-por favor.. no me dejes- Izuku la miro por unos segundos, mientras asentía aunque los siguiera no podía hacer mucho, el aun no tenia un don, lo único que podría hacer era intentar tranquilizar a aquella ,mujer   
.  
.  
.  
Sakura continuaba corriendo por los tejados, mantener el ritmo le estaba costando mucho trabajo, su condición física en estos momentos era deplorable. Los ladrones afortunadamente aun no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos, tendría que frenarlos pronto pero “¿Cómo?”, aunque fueron unos ladrones no podían morir ni sufrir fuertes lesiones físicas, después de todo ella no era un héroe certificado y no tendría que estar haciendo esto   
Sus ojos se crisparon, un joven rubio estaba cruzando la calle y el automóvil en cambio acelero, el corazón de Sakura se detuvo “estos monstruos tienen la intención de atropellarlo”.   
Eso jamás lo permitiría –SHANNAROOOO!- grito mientras golpeaba el cofre del automóvil clavándolo en el asfalto, apenas a unos centímetros del joven, una milésima de segundo mas y la historia abría sido diferente   
-estas bien?- le pregunto al joven era rubio con ojos rojos y este en cambio la veía como si quisiera matarla -¿te lastimaste?- siguió cuestionando mientras se acercaba a el con su tan conocido chakra verde en la palma de su mano, la mejilla del joven sangraba, tenia un pequeño corte ocasionado por el parabrisas que había terminado siendo trizas  
¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! - espeto el joven antes de golpear la mano de la peli rosa alejándola de el, “¿Quién era ella?”, el ya estaba preparándose para hacer volar el auto, no le había llevado mucho tiempo saber lo que estaba pasando, eran ladrones, eso lo dedujo por la velocidad en la que iban, además de que esa extraña chica de cabellos rosados lo perseguía, la observo mejor, vestía ropa de civil, y podría jurar que tenia su misma edad, en definitiva no era un héroe   
La Haruno frunció el ceño de inmediato -¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA IDIOTA?!- arremetió – ¡acabo de salvarte la vida imbécil!-   
-¡no te necesitaba cabeza de chicle! ¡yo solo pude defenderme!- espeto el joven mientras su rostro seguía con el ceño fruncido -¡si no me hubieras estorbado, yo los abría vencido!  
La gente comenzaba a rodearlos, curiosos de todo lo que se estaban desarrollando   
-¡ERES UN IMB….!-   
-¡WOOW! UN HEROE PROFESIONAL, ¡ES DEATH ARMS!- ese grito corto la pelea de ambos jóvenes   
El héroe se paro frente a los jóvenes exigiendo una explicación. Sakura rodo sus ojos hacia el  
“¿así que esto es un héroe profesional?” pensó mientras lo miraba mejor, no era tan intimidante como All might a pesar que se veía igual de musculoso que el   
-Esa chica- hablo un civil –atrapo a los ladrones y le salvo la vida a ese joven!- grito emocionado   
Sakura soltó una risita mientras veía la cara del rubio   
-¡Mierda! Ella no me salvo de nada- arremetió contra la gente que celebraba a la chica -¡¿Y TU DE QUE DIABLOS TE RIES!?, ¡NO TE DEBO NADA! ¿¡OISTE?!- espeto mientras la señalaba con el dedo y el ceño nuevamente fruncido   
El héroe decidió romper ese momento incomodo que se había formado -¿ladrones?- pregunto mientras veía el automóvil hundido en el asfalto, tres hombres dentro se abrazaban con miedo   
-¡SAKURA!- Midoriya se acerco aun con la señora -¡lo lograste!- espeto feliz mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a un héroe profesional de cerca -¡eres increíble!-  
El héroe se rasco nervioso - ¿alguien podría explicarme lo que esta pasando?-  
-Yo le explicare- menciono la señora mientras se zafaba del agarra de Midoriya –estos malditos- señalo en dirección a los ladrones –robaron todo mi dinero, el dinero que es para la hospitalización de mi hijo- menciono mientras desbordaba en llanto – pero.. afortudamente… estos jóvenes aparecieron para ayudarme- agrego mientras se ponía frente a sakura y se arrodillaba ante ella – jamás podre pagarte lo que has hecho por mi-  
Sakura sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba a la mujer del brazo para que no tuviera que estar de rodillas – no haga eso… por favor…- - ¡después de todo es mi deber como futura heroína!-  
-Jovencita a hecho un gran trabajo- hablo el héroe – pero la próxima vez déjelo a los profesionales- agrego con una sonrisa, antes de retirarse dispuesto a detener a los ladrones  
La peli rosa asintió mientras era rodeada por toda la gente que se encontraba expectante de lo que acababa de suceder   
-¡WOOOW! ¡QUE FUERTE!-   
-¿TIENES UN DON DE SUPER FUERZA?-  
\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
¿Cuál es tu nombre?-  
-¿planeas convertirte en un héroe profesional?-  
\- ¿a que escuela asistes?-  
Miles de fotos y preguntas comenzaron a surgir, la peli rosa solo se dedico a sonreír nerviosamente   
Midoriya la veía feliz, hasta que sintió una mirada pesada en su espalda -¿KACCHAN?- pregunto nervioso al notar la presencia de su rival -¿Qué haces aquí?  
El rubio bufo molesto mientras su vista se deslizaba nuevamente a la chica de cabello rosado “¿Sakura eh?, ese nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo por su ridículo cabello rosado   
-¡Izuku!- grito la peli rosa mientras lograba zafarse de la gente y acercarse a su amigo -¿conoces a este idiota?- Pregunto con curiosidad, aun no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero podría jurar que Midoriya era demasiado bueno para relacionarse con gente como el   
-¡A QUIEN DEMONIOSO LLAMAS IDIOTA!- grito el rubio mientras pequeñas explosiones se formaban en la palma de su mano   
“Así que ese es su don” razono la rosada   
\- A TI!- grito devuelta la rosada - ¿puedes creer que le salve la vida y ni las gracias me dio?, además golpeo mi mano cuando intente curarlo- menciono la peli rosa mientras miraba a Izuku   
\- El peli verde rio nervioso –Kacchan tiene un fuerte temperamento, Sakura, estoy seguro que no es nada contra ti- agrego mientras su vista se deslizaba al suelo “¡dios va a matarme!”  
-Oye DEKU ¡QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES PARA Hablar DE MI COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS!  
-¡No le digas deku a izuku!-   
-¡Y QUIEN ME LO VA A IMPEDIR! ¡¿TU!?- agrego antes de comenzar a reír   
La sangre de la peli rosada comenzó a hervir – si… tu salvadora- agrego con sorna provocando que el rubio dejara de reír y nuevamente frunciera el ceño   
-peleemos de una buena vez ¡te enseñare quien manda!  
-No es nece.. sario que lleguemos a estos extremos- tartamudeo nerviosos izuku tratando de calmar ambos jóvenes   
-¡HAGAMOSLO! ¡te hare morder el polvo!- agrego la peli rosa mientras ignoraba por completo al peli verde  
Midoriya suspiro derrotado, al parecer Sakura era igual de explosiva que Kacchan y nada los haría cambiar de opinión   
.  
.  
Ahora los tres se encontraban en la playa en la que Izuku acostumbraba a entrenar, aunque la idea no le parecía la mejor aprovecharía el combate para escribir notas sobre sus tácticas para algún futuro cercano  
-¡QUE ESPERAS!- grito el rubio furioso - ¿acaso tienes miedo?  
-¿miedo?- la peli rosa sonrió con soberbia, este chico la había sacado de sus casillas desde el momento que se atravesó con el , le propinaría una paliza - un dedo- mostró su dedo índice al rubio – con un dedo será suficiente para vencerte-   
Eso hizo que el rubio enfureciera aun mas, corrió en dirección a la peli rosa con su mano ya provocando pequeñas explosiones lista para estallarse en ella  
La peli rosa reacciono rápido usando una sustitución y a una velocidad inimaginable se puso frente a el colocando su dedo en la frente del rubio haciéndolo volar varios metros. Después de esperar un par de segundos el joven no parecía reaccionar  
La peli rosa corrió hacia el y comprobó que el joven se había desmayado, suspiro feliz “te lo merecías”, llevo su mano a la frente donde un pequeño botón rojo sobre salía de la blanca piel del joven, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, se aseguraría de curarlo pero dejaría el pequeño moretón en la frente para que recordara los próximos días quien lo había vencido

-Sakura ¿esta bien?- se acerco corriendo Izuku mientras observaba con preocupación al rubio   
La peli rosa asintió mientras retiraba su mano del joven ya curado -¿lo conoces?-   
Midoriya asintió -es mi compañero de clases, siempre hemos estado en el mismo salón desde el primer grado, solíamos ser amigos-  
-¿eran amigos?- pregunto curiosa - ¿ya no?  
-Kacchan.. cambio desde que obtuvo su don- -siempre a sido muy orgulloso, pero cuando obtuvo su don y vio que no tenia uno comenzó a molestarme…- admito con dolor el joven  
La joven decidió no seguir indagando mas por el momento –será mejor irnos- menciono mientras sus ojos vagaban al cielo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, pronto oscurecería   
-¡no podemos dejar a Kacchan así!-  
\- ya lo e curado, despertara pronto-  
El peli verde observo al rubio, sus ojos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, sakura tenia razón tenían que irse o Kacchan querría pelear hasta que lograra vencer a la peli rosa  
Ambos estaban por irse hasta que una idea maliciosa cruzo por la mente de la peli rosa   
-oye Izuku, ¿aun tienes tu libreta?-  
el joven asintio mientras se la entregaba junto con su lápiz  
-solo necesitare una hoja- menciono antes de arrancar una, escribió una nota rápida dejándola en la palma del rubio, mataría por ver su cara cuando despertara pero lo mejor por ahora era irse  
.  
.  
Lo primero que había visto al despertar era el cielo rojizo, el sol estaba por ocultarse, su cabeza dolía “¿Qué mierda paso?” se pregunto mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente -¡esa maldita!- grito mientras sus puños se cerraban en la arena, ¿Dónde estaba?, -¿Qué es esto? Se pregunto mientras reparaba en un pequeño papel que estaba en su mano  
Un tic comenzó a formarse en su ojo derecho   
“espero verte en la UA, si puedes entrar, DEBILUCHO” –Sakura XOXO  
El joven bufo enojado mientras convertía esa ridícula nota en cenizas “¿así que planea entrar a la UA?”, una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro y se juro que la próxima vez acabaría con ella  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. CAPITULO 3

-DIALOGOS-  
“PENSAMIENTOS”

CAPITULO 3

-No puedo creer que le escribiste eso a Kacchan- menciono el peli verde mientras una risita abandonaba sus labios –estará furioso-  
-Se lo merece por baka- espeto la peli rosa mientras su risa acompañaba a la del joven

-Oh- interrumpió el joven mientras observaba su móvil –All Might esta llamando-   
La peli rosa lo observo mientras el joven solo asentía y luego miraba su pantalla   
\- A enviado una dirección. Tomemos un taxi- menciono antes de detener a uno 

¿esta todo bien? ¿A dónde vamos? – cuestiono la peli rosa al peli verde

-No lo se…-

La peli rosa suspiro derrotada, mientras observaba por la ventana las luces que bailoteaban en los edificios, ya había oscurecido   
.  
.  
.  
.  
-¡joven Izuku! ¡joven Sakura!- llamo All Might en su forma no musculosa fuera de un gran edificio  
-¡all might!- respondieron ambos al unísono  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-cuestiono la peli rosa mientras observaba el gran edificio   
-E ido a ver a recovery girl- agrego mientras giraba al edificio detrás de el - aquí es donde estarás viviendo-  
Los ojos de la peli rosa se iluminaron, el edificio se encontraba justo en el centro de Musutafu, además que parecía un lugar lujoso -¿de verdad?- pregunto ansiosa  
El rubio asintió -¿Por qué no vamos dentro?  
“Piso 7” Sakura sonrió al ver el numero de piso que era. El siete era su numero favorito y su numero de la suerte por obvias razones 

El departamento estaba polvoso, como si hubiese sido abandonado hace muchos años, los pisos eran de caoba oscura, mientras que las paredes al igual que el techo eran blanquizcos, había un gran balcón con una mini terraza, solo había dos puertas, una era el baño mientras que la otra era una recamara   
-Este lugar era de Tsuna- menciono All might   
Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa –Lady Tsunade vivio aquí?- -¿ella estuvo aquí?- pregunto con asombro, su maestra pudo haberlo mencionado  
All Might sonrió mientras asentía –Tsuna fue un héroe por un tiempo-  
-¿un héroe…?-  
-si.. me sorprende que no te lo haya contado, se hacia llamar la reina de las babosas-  
-¡¿EHHHHHH?!- grito Izuku -¡¿ LA REYNA DE LAS BABOSAS ES TU MAESTRA?!- menciono el peli verde mientras se le acercaba a Sakura  
Le peli rosa asintió con miedo   
-¡NO SE COMO NO LO VI ANTES!- menciono mientras sus dedos reposaban en su barbilla-todo concuerda, tus habilidades son las mismas que las de ella-  
La peli rosa se rasco nerviosa sin entender lo que estaba pasando “Lady Tsunade ¿un héroe?” ansiaba invocar a Katsuyu y mandarle un largo mensaje a Tsunade, ella pudo haber mencionado que era un héroe  
-me sorprende que no perdiera este lugar por las apuestas-  
Un tic nervioso se asomo en el ojo derecho de Sakura –no puedo creer que incluso siendo un héroe tuviera ese vicio- admitió derrotada, su shishou jamás cambiaria  
Así era Tsuna- menciono con una sonrisa -Supongo que tendremos que comprar muebles- agrego el rubio mientras su vista se paseaba por el polvoriento sitio  
La peli rosa negó mientras sacaba decenas de pergaminos -traigo los míos- esta noche me encargare de arreglar el lugar- ¡oh!- pero si hay algo que necesito de ti- menciono mientras buscaba un pergamino en especial- ¡aquí esta!- un puff se escucho acompañada de una cortina de humo mostrando una pequeña bolsa que desbordaba oro   
Los ojos de midoriya se abrieron con asombro. Nunca había visto tanto oro junto, corrección, el ni siquiera había visto el oro   
-Lady Tsunade me a dicho que con esto podre vivir cómodamente unos años-   
El rubio asintió mientras lo tomaba en sus manos –Tsuna de verdad debe apreciarte para darte tanto..- menciono nervioso, mientras su rostro se ponía azul debía cuidarla o seguramente ella lo mataría –cierto..- -esto también es para ti- espeto mientras le entregaba un móvil –tiene mi numero y el del joven Izuku guardados-   
La peli rosa lo tomo emocionado  
-Supongo que mañana nos veremos Sakura- menciono Midoriya   
-¿A que hora entrenas?- - han pasado meses desde que me ejercite, necesito hacerlo antes de que mis músculos se debiliten mas-  
-Aun estoy en clases, entreno a las 5 de la mañana y a las 5 de la tarde-  
La joven asintió mientras de despedía de ambos. Una vez que el elevador se cerro, suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el frio piso, este día había estado lleno de muchas nuevas cosas. Había tenido su primer encuentro como “ héroe” sintió un pequeño hormigueo en sus manos, había sido tan emocionante y gratificante ayudar a la gente, “aunque ese joven había sido mal agradecido” recordó entonces al rubio, era muy atractivo en realidad, lastima que su actitud no le ayudara, una risita escapo de su labios “¿Qué cara abra puesto cuando despertó? ¿lo volvería a ver?” la peli rosa negó ante estos pensamientos, ella tenia una misión muy importante no era momento de pensar en muchachos. Además ¿Cómo que Tsunade había sido un héroe?, tenia miles de preguntas, pero por el momento era mejor arreglar ese lugar antes de que el cansancio la venciera   
.  
.  
.  
Miro su móvil una vez mas ya eran las 9:45 y el departamento por fin había sido arreglado, aunque el aspecto no le agradaba del todo, ya que los muebles desencajaban con el lujoso lugar, pero aun así sonrió de alguna forma se sentía en casa.  
Se recostó en el sillón ámbar mientras buscaba en internet: la reina de las babosas   
La peli rosa abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras una foto de su maestra aparecía en el buscador Lady Tsunade solo estuvo activa como héroe un par de meses, y aun así había llegado al lugar 3 de los mejores súper héroes, solo por debajo de All Might y un tal Endeavor, aunque su estatus actualmente marcaba como desconocido. Un día solo había desaparecido, internet estaba lleno de teorías de que había pasado con ella, también había videos de ella luchando, los ojos de la peli rosa se iluminaron. su maestra era asombrosa justo lo que ella aspiraba a lograr ser algún día.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura golpeo el molesto aparato que había osado despertarla “5 de la mañana” 

hoy era el día, dos semanas habían pasado desde que ella había llegado a ese sitio, hoy por fin era el día en el que el éxito o fracaso de su misión se definiría  
-Izuku ya debe estar en la playa- susurro para si misma  
hoy también era el día en el que recibiría su don, en estas dos semanas que había entrenado junto a el lo había conocido mas. Era un buen chico, acomplejado con su debilidad como ella en algún momento también lo fue, tal vez por eso le agradaba tanto y además… cada que hablaba de convertirse en un héroe no podía evitar pensar en Naruto y su sueño de ser Hokage   
“será mejor apurarme” pensó antes de desaparecer en el interior del baño.  
.  
.  
Dos semanas habían pasado y ella no había avanzado en su misión, All Might había alegado que no tenia instalaciones adecuadas para su revisión, tendrían que esperar que ella entrara a la UA para hacer uso de las de la institución, la Haruno apretó sus guantes negros ya colocados si ella no lograba entrar fracasaría 

Miro su reflejo una vez mas, vestía un pants negro parecido a los que su sensei solía usar, junto con unas zapatillas blancas y una blusa corta de igual color, suspiro frustrada, su ropa ninja era mucho mas cómoda al igual que sus botas ninja, pero no necesitaba que justo hoy la gente la molestara con sus preguntas de que héroe era el cosplay , ni su porta kunai podía usar, ya que se consideraba equipo de apoyo y en el examen estaba prohibido, sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta dejando unos mechones a su costado para que enmarcar su rostro -6:15, será mejor irme-  
El cielo aun estaba oscuro, en estas dos semanas había aprendido a usar el metro, algo que seria necesario para su vida diaria

-7:45 All might e Izuku ya se encontraban en la playa   
-¡GENIAL!- llamo la atención de ambos, mientras observaba la playa completamente limpia, sonrió con alegría -¡Lo lograste Izuku!   
La peli rosa se acerco a ambos notando que Midoriya parecía estar asfixiándose -¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras le golpeaba la espalda  
El joven asintió mientras seguía tosiendo   
-Se ha comido mi poder- agrego All might   
-comido tu… ¡¿Qué?!- su quijada se desencajo  
All might solo rio ante la acción de la joven mientras asentía--debemos irnos o llegaran tarde al examen- corto All might   
-Espera un momento…- tartamudeo la peli rosa mientras veía al peli verde ¿no deberíamos probar su poder antes? ¿asegurarnos que a funcionado?  
All might negó –El estomago debo hacer lo propio y digerirlo, no abra tiempo-  
La Haruno miro preocupación a Izuku ¿el tiempo de verdad alcanzaría? Se pregunto   
All might sacudió su cabeza con ternura –no te preocupes el lo lograra- menciono mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, tan características del rubio  
.  
-  
.  
Sakura observaba por la ventana, sus manos comenzaban a sudar y una sensación de vértigo inundaba su ser  
-Joven Sakura con respecto a su examen- llamo el rubio captando la atención de la peli rosa –los recomendados suelen tener un examen diferente, pero en tu caso no fue así debido a que apenas apareciste en el registro de población de Japón, el director quiere ver tus habilidades en un campo de pelea, debido a que eres un shinobi por eso aplicaras el mismo examen practico de los demás-  
-¿el director sabe que soy un shinobi?-   
El rubio asintió –si… era necesario que supiera la verdad- miro por el retrovisor a la joven, que tenia cara de preocupación –no te preocupes, el sabe todo, es una persona de confianza- agrego para tranquilizar a la joven 

La joven asintió nerviosa, no le gustaba que tanta gente supiera quien era ella, eso solo ponía mas presión en sus hombros, todos esperaban mucho de ella por ser discípula de Lady Tsunade “solo espero estar a la altura” pensó mientras bajaba del auto  
All might se despidió de ellos –Los espero del otro lado, ¡estoy seguro que ambos lo lograran pequeños discípulos! ¡den lo mejor de ustedes y todo ira bien!-grito con euforia el rubio mientras movía su brazo de un lado a otro despidiéndose  
“así que esto es la UA” pensó la rosada mientras sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear y sus piernas a temblar miro a Izuku que tenia la misma cara de ella “este no es momento para eso” se repitió una y otra vez  
-estaremos bien izuku-kun- llamo la atención del peli verde mientras tomaba sus manos –estoy segura que ambos lo lograremos- -¡demos lo mejor de nosotros!- -¡este es nuestro primer paso para ser héroes!- animo la peli rosa   
El peli verde asintió feliz mientras su vista se devolvía al edificio –el primer paso para ser héroes- menciono mas confiado   
-Apártate Deku- una voz en sus espaldas llamo su atención, una voz que ambos reconocieron   
Sakura volteo y lo pudo observar, era aquel joven engreído, al que había ayudado hace dos semanas   
-No se interpongan en mi camino o los matare- advirtió mientras pasaba a su lado   
“que engreído” pensó la peli rosa mientras sonreía “este tío… si que es raro”  
-B b bueno… esforcémonos- tartamudeo Deku   
-¡Vamos Izuku!- llamo la peli rosa -¡hay que entrar!- llamo mientras tomaba el brazo del peli verde  
-E- espera Sakura- menciono el joven mientras miraba el edificio con miedo  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras observaba al joven que parecía paralizado, suspiro, lo mejor seria darle un tiempo a solas –Me adelantare  
Midoriya asintió mientras seguía teniendo su mirada fija en la edificación   
-¡ESPERAME ENGREIDO!- grito Sakura al rubio mientras corría hacia el, una vez a su lado observo sus manos, estaban llenas cortes y sangre seca -¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba el joven era ligeramente mas alto que ella, frunció el ceño al ser ignorada  
-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- espeto el rubio molesto en el momento que sintió que la joven lo tomaba de ambas manos, su enojo ceso al instante que sintió como sus manos dejaban de arder, y una sensación de alivio invadía su ser   
-Te curo, baka- respondió la peli rosa mientras sus esmeraldas se posaban en los zafiros del joven –no podrás dar todo de ti si te presentas en estas condiciones-

Bakugo sintió una sensación extraña en la boca de su estomago, ninguna mujer había estado tan cerca de el. La mayoría solía temerle una vez que conocían su carácter explosivo y esta chica era todo lo contrario, la observo mejor, tenia el cabello de un color ridículo, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su piel porcelana y tenia un extraño rombo azul en su frente, no tenia nada diferente y aun asi al rubio le parecía la mujer mas extravagante del mundo  
-por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno-   
Miro nuevamente sus manos, los cortes habían cerrado y las cicatrices habían desaparecido, irónico que la persona que los había provocado indirectamente era la que los curaba. Desde ese día en el que había sido vencido ridículamente fácil había entrenado todos los días hasta caer desmayado  
-No te lo pedí, no esperes que te de las gracias- arremetió el rubio mientras alejaba las manos de las de la joven   
-No lo esperaba en realidad- suspiro mientras emprendía camino al interior del edificio, dejando a un rubio confundido  
Con cada paso que daba sus nauseas aumentaba “no puedo creer que un examen me ponga así de nerviosa” razono mientras sus piernas temblaban “ni en los exámenes chunnin reaccione asi”, tomo su asiento en las ultimas filas –solo espero lograrlo- murmuro para si misma   
-Chsk-  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño la peli rosa al notar que el rubio molesto se sentaba a su lado   
-no molestes, solo no hay lugares- agrego mientras su vista se mantenía fija al frente  
La peli rosa achico los ojos y miro a su alrededor, la sala estaba prácticamente vacía, “si quiere sentarse a mi lado solo debería decirlo” pensó para si misma mientras sus ojos se desviaban a sus piernas, este no era momento para tratar con el, lo mejor seria ignorarlo   
El rubio la miro por unos segundos, su actitud al entrar al edificio había cambiado, estaba mas callada, algo que razono no parecía natural en ella –tu don…- hablo captando la atención de la peli rosa que inmediatamente poso sus ojos en el -¿Qué clase de don tienes en realidad?- -hace unas semanas me pegaste como la mierda y hace unos momentos borraste mis cicatrices…- ¿es que acaso tienes dos dones?- pregunto, no era que el en realidad quisiera hablar con ella, si fuera por el se mantendría lo mas alejado de ella, pero lo que había pasado hace unos minutos lo había llenado de curiosidad, sabia que existían personas con mas de un don, aunque estos solían ser un complemento del otro, y los de ella parecían todo lo contrario   
La peli rosa puso su dedo en su barbilla mientras meditaba su respuesta –no, en realidad…-  
El rubio bufo molesto, odiaba las respuesta no concretas –explícate mejor- siseo en un tono de enojo   
¡TODOS DIGAN HEEEEEY!- ese grito llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes, estaban tan concentrados en su platica que no habían notado que la sala ya se encontraba llena y la explicación del examen practico había comenzado  
La peli rosa desvió la mirada mientras un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas “este no es momento para distraerme”  
Present Mic comenzó a explicar en lo que iba a consistir el examen practico. Sakura comenzó a distraerse, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos, desvió su vista a la fuente proveniente de estos miro a un lado del rubio y vio a Izuku con las manos frente a el en una especie de gesto de fanático, sonrió levemente para desviar su vista nuevamente al frente al menos sabia que Izuku si había entrado   
-Ustedes pequeños aspirantes irán a una batalla simulada- hablo el rubio mientras que en la pantalla se mostraban grupos asignados con letras –contaran con tan solo diez minutos-  
Le peli rosa entonces miro su tarjeta asignada con la letra G, desvió su vista a la tarjeta de su compañero de a lado -¿asi que te llamas Katsuki Bakugo, eh?- murmuro al rubio con una sonrisa mientras observaba que tenia la asignación del campo A  
-No mires- gruño en respuesta  
-¿Izuku tu que letra tienes?- llamo la atención del peli verde que termino mostrándole la tarjeta con la asignación B   
-¿ustedes cual tienen?-cuestiono Midoriya a ambos, que terminaron mostrándole la tarjeta, suspiro -¿así que no estaremos juntos?-cuestiono con un deje de tristeza  
El rubio soltó un chasquido – ¡maldición! No podre aplastarlos- agrego el rubio mientras desviaba su vista nuevamente al frente  
Le peli rosa miro el panfleto que tenia, present mic había dicho que se enfrentarían a tres enemigos, pero en el panfleto aparecían cuatro   
-En el panfleto hay cuatro villanos, no tres - - si esto es un error cometido por la UA deberían estar avergonzados- un chico alto de cabello negro azulado hablo -¡Venimos a la UA para ser moldeados en héroes ejemplares! La UA debería tener mas cuidado- -Además- agrego mientras su vista se desviaba a Midoriya –has estado murmurando todo este tiempo ¡PARA!-  
La peli rosa soltó una risita al ver el sonrojo de Izuku  
-Maldito friki- murmuro Bakugo lo suficientemente alto para que ambos lo escucharan   
-ok, ok- hablo nuevamente Present Mic –el cuarto villano vale 0 puntos, hay uno en cada punto, es algo asi como un obstáculo, no es imposible de derrotar pero tampoco será fácil, lo mejor que pueden hacer es evitarlo- menciono restándole importancia  
“¿un villano que vale 0 puntos?”   
-¡ESO ES TODO!- -por ultimo les recordare el lema de la escuela, el héroe Napoleón Bonaparte dijo : un verdadero héroe es alguien que supera los infortunios de su vida, ve mas alla ¡PLUUUUUUS ULTRAAAAA!  
Sakura sonrió “Ve mas alla ¡PLUS ULTRA!” en realidad me gusta ese lema   
Bakugo la observo por el rabillo, de nuevo estaba sonriendo, y por alguna extraña razón le hizo sentirse mejor el verla así.  
.  
.  
“demonios Sakura cálmate” se reprendió así misma mientras intentaba calmarse “respira hondo 1… 2… 3…”. El examen estaba por empezar, ya se encontraba a las afueras del centro de batalla, en un par de segundos sonaría la alarma.  
-Bien ¡start!- grito Present Mic desde la torre de los examinadores –Que ocurre?! En una batalla real no hay alarma- las puertas se abrieron y todos corrieron junto con ellas.  
Sakura se quedo atrás mientras observaba como todos se alejaban, se aferro al collar que su mejor amigo le había regalado -¡DIOS! No sabes como quisiera ser como tu Naruto- hablo para si misma –Eso es..- reflexiono - ¡como Naruto! - ¡JUTSU MULTI CLONES DE SOMBRA- grito mientras 20 clones de la peli rosa se formaban, ella no era como su mejor amigo, por cada 100 que su amigo invocaba ella podía invocar 1 “espero que con esto sea necesario”   
-¡Ya saben que hacer! - Grito mientras todos los clones salían corriendo en direcciones distintas  
-  
¿ohoh? Hablo un hombre que parecía un bloque de cemento mientras observaba por el monitor –Esa chica parece tener el mismo don que tu Ectoplasm  
-Que raro… no recuerdo haber leído ningún expediente con ese don- menciono mientras revolvía todos los folder que había en busca del expediente de esa chica  
-eso es porque ese no es su don- hablo una pequeña anciana con googles azules y guantes amarillos –el don de esa chica aparece como Chakra-  
-¿Chakra? ¿Qué es eso?-   
-Una fuente de poder que permite moldearlo de distintas formas- menciono mientras observaba como un golpe bastaba para dejar a los robots hechos añicos   
-Un don muy ventajoso- admitió mientras observaba como esa chica se estaba quedando con los puntos fácilmente -¿no es la chica que recomendaste Recovery Girl?  
La pequeña anciana asintió  
-Esa chica a dejado sin puntos a todos los de su grupo- menciono cemento –seria un héroe muy fuerte en realidad, pero esto es un examen y también se puede interpretar como un gesto egoísta el no dejar que los demás aspirantes venzan si quiera a un villano-  
-Veamos entonces como reacciono con esto- menciono Ectoplasm antes de presionar un botón rojo  
.  
La peli rosa miro a su espalda, una montaña de robots se apilaba por detrás, limpio el sudor de su frente y sonrió para si misma –Esto es mas fácil de lo que pensé-   
Un pequeño temblor se sintió ¿pisadas? Pensó mientras un ruido de maquinaria se oía cada vez mas cercano, la mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria de donde provenía ese ruido. Entonces un edificio se derrumbo, y Sakura lo observo “¿ese era el villano de 0 puntos?” su tamaño era colosal, no había comparación con los demás villanos.   
Recordó entonces que Present Mic dijo que lo mejor era evadirlo, sus piernas comenzaron a correr en dirección a sus compañeros   
-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡quedan menos de 3 minutos y no llevo ningún punto!  
-¡Papa estará muy decepcionado de mi!  
-¡Toda mi vida esperando este momento y me iré sin ningún punto!  
La mayoría lloraba y se lamentaba  
Sakura ceso su caminar ¿acaso es mi culpa? Se pregunto mientras rompía el jutsu de clones, -200 puntos… - mierda- se regaño mentalmente en su afán de aprobar el examen a toda costa había interferido en el sueño de otras personas, personas que probablemente llevaban soñando con esto toda su vida  
Miro en dirección al robot de tamaño colosal, no podía regresar los puntos, lo único que podía hacer era -¡CREAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD!- grito mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio ¡SHANNNNNAROOOOO!- asestó un golpe en la parte mas alta del villano  
Una fuerte ventisca de aire se creo, al igual que un mini temblor obligando a todos los aspirantes a cubrirse. Los presentes observaron como la pequeña figura se alzaba sobre los escombros   
La peli rosa los miro por el rabillo de su ojo -¡Este es la oportunidad que esperaban!- grito a los pequeños aspirantes de héroes, que mas motivados se lanzaron en busca de puntos   
All might sonrió –algo admirable en realidad- agrego mientras los profesores miraban con una sonrisa y asombrados a la pequeña chica “protegió los sueños de los demás”  
-Creo que esa chica tiene potencial- Agrego ectoplasm  
La peli rosa suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en los escombros “solo espero que esto sea suficiente”

-


End file.
